1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical conductor bundles, especially those called harnesses, which are hardened, that is to say shielded against electromagnetic disturbances, and which are intended to electrically connect together the various items of equipment of a complex electrical installation, the correct operation of which must be ensured, even in the case of electromagnetic disturbances. Such harnesses are, for example, used on board aircraft, ships, battletanks, etc. The present invention also relates to a process for the production of such a bundle or harness.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that these harnesses consist of a bundle of conductors which may or may not be stranded and are divided up into several sub-bundles or branches, starting from branching nodes arranged along said bundle, and of connectors arranged on the free ends of said branches .
In order to shield them against electromagnetic disturbances, said harnesses are coated with metal sheath elements completely covering said conductors. However, such a shielding sheath has the drawback, especially due to the effect of the vibrations to which said harness are subjected, of exerting an abrasive action on the objects in contact with it. Thus, it may wear away the electrical insulation covering the conductor, which said shielding sheath surrounds, or else wear away the shielding sheath of another harness (or vice versa). It is obvious that such an abrasive action may lead to undesirable malfunctions of the installations having said harnesses.